1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a user interface (UI) in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing a UI through by providing a sensor in a portable terminal for sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of portable terminals rapidly increasing, such portable terminals have become one of a modern person's necessities. Portable terminals may provide all kinds of data transmission services and various additional services as well as unique voice call service and change to a functional multimedia communication device as desired.
In recent years, a portable terminal technology has developed to consider a user's emotional side as well as a functional side. For example, a given sensor is mounted on the portable terminal. A user receives a UI as a sensing result of the sensor. Now, a UI providing technology using the sensing of a single sensor has been variously developed in a portable terminal. However, the development in a UI providing technology using cooperative sensing a plurality of sensors is insufficient.
However, if a user receives a UI based on a UI providing technology using cooperative sensing from a plurality of sensors, whereby the user can feel improved emotional pleasure upon using the portable terminal.